learning to love
by Natters
Summary: Susan & Marcus are moving in together


LEARNING TO LOVE

Rating: PG13

Pairing: I/M

Disclaimer: All hail the Great Maker. JMS owns all, I own nothing, I promise to put them back when I'm done

Author: Natters17uk

Feedback: natters17uk 

Summary: Susan and Marcus are moving in together.

Written: 13th March 2005

"Commander's Personal log, 22nd September 2262. The day has finally arrived. I feel like I'm about to be invaded. And, in a way, I guess I am. After living alone for almost five years, I've gotten used to being able to come back here and relax quietly. And while Marcus does love me, nothing I say will ever shut him up.

"On the other hand, these past two months have been… the best I can remember. I feel alive. And cherished. On the days I don't want to space him, that is.

"I can't help wondering… are we tempting fate? Is it too soon? When he leaves on missions and meetings at some Godforsaken hour of the morning. Or goes away for weeks at a time. leaving me here to think when he'll be back… if he'll be back. End log."

"Say goodbye to batchelorhood Marcus." teases Stephen

"Goodbye batchelorhood." I reply as I wave cheerily, just to tick him off.

"No more wild parties. No more being accountable for just yourself."

"No more arguments over which quarters we'll sleep in tonight." I remind him and wince as I remember the last time we fought over that.

"No place to escape to when she's on the rampage." He warns

I sling an arm around his shoulders. "My dear Stephen, that's what friends with spare cots are for." I can't help chuckling at the look of horror on his face, as that registers.

"OH NO! I don't want her coming to my door at Oh-1-33 hours and acting like a Drazi with a bad headache."

"All relationships have their ups and downs Stephen. And you're just sore because you lost that bet with the Captain and Mr Garibaldi over when our first fight would be."

Stephen chuckles. "Yeah. But seven weeks with no fighting between you two is a record."

Who does he think we are? Of course we fight. All the time. That was just the first time we let it come between us. "Maybe. But isn't she beautiful when she's angry?" A wry grin appears on my best friends face. Of course, she's always beautiful, but there's something about Susan Ivanova in full WarPath mode that is… spectacular.

"Is there ever a time you don't find her beautiful?" he asks me, guessing from the satisfied grin I know is on my face right now, exactly where my thoughts are.

"Nope."

"Big surprise." He mutters.

"Jealous Darling?" I can't resist the little dig, even after all these months, it still winds him up. Any second now he'll…

"Marcus! I-I-I…"

Yep, here it comes

"I really hate it when you do that!"

Bingo! And Susan says I'm predictable. Let's see how long before the yelling begins "I'm sorry Stephen. It's over between us. I thought you-"

"ENOUGH!"

"I understand dear, it's too painful for you to think about-"

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH"

"Ten more minutes of freedom, Ivanova. Why the hell did I agree to this?"

FLASHBACK

"Yours or mine tonight Love?" Marcus asked with twinkling eyes as he sat across the table from me in The Fresh Air Restaurant.

"Let's look at this logically. Who has a real water shower?"

"You do." He admits, grinning lecherously as I roll my eyes, trying not to blush.

"Who has a double bed?"

"You do. But didn't you just tell me last week that it was fun squeezing onto my single?"

"And, your surprise is waiting for us in my quarters."

"Oh yes, I'd almost forgotten about that."

"Fine. If you'd rather go back to your quarters, have a quick sonic shower and go to bed."

"Nope. Although, it does sound fun. Especially that last part."

"And you don't like surprises." I tease him, running my toes up his leg. He shifts, slightly uncomfortable.

"Only, if they don't concern you Love. I'm sure I'll love it."

"Yes." I pull my foot back and put my shoe back on discretely. "So am I. Let's go." He leaves enough credits on the table to cover the bill and a tip and we almost run to the core tube, hand in hand. As he reaches out to call the lift the doors open to reveal Michael. He sees us and grins. I love the guy like a brother, but why is he here right now? When all I want to do is ravish my boyfriend to within an inch of his life.

"Susan. Marcus. Having a good evening?"

"Yes, thank you Michael." I drag Marcus into the lift anyway. I refuse to wait for the next one. "Green 12." I order the lift and it starts moving. Slowly.

"And yourself, Mr Garibaldi", asks Marcus. I swear if these two start any guy jokes, he's alone in bed for the rest of the week… well… for tonight anyway.

"Ah, you know, same old things. Although, I heard an interesting rumour a few days ago."

"About what?" I ask, half dreading the answer. Has this lift stopped completely?

"Unauthorised access to Maintenance Corridor 36. I think the couple using it left an item or two behind."

"Really?" I clear my throat, trying not to look guilty, looking at anything but the two men in this damn lift.

"Yep. And I think the person who lost this…" I see a scrap of black silk being snatched out of Michael's hands by Marcus. "Would like it back." I'm going to kill him. Dammit, I'm going to kill both of them! I told Marcus someone would find it, even if we couldn't! Finally the doors open, and Marcus drags me out before I can break something, preferably both of their legs.

"You're welcome." Michael shouts at our quickly retreating backs.

I pull my hand away from Marcus' firm grasp and stride to my quarters. He's following me. Idiot. I'll tear his head off if he thinks he's getting any tonight! I ram my identicard into the lock and it snaps in half. "Dammit!"

"Let me." He says quietly from beside me. At least he has enough sense not to try and touch me. He puts his identicard in and the door beeps softly before swishing open.

I stride straight into my bedroom, slamming the glass doors, half wishing they'd shatter so I can have something to blame on him. I can hear him in the kitchen. Fiddling with the coffeemaker and mugs. If he thinks he's getting around me that easily he's got another thought coming!

I shove the doors open again. How the hell did he make it to the sofa so quickly? And two mugs… of coffee waiting on the table. He's sitting right in the middle looking absolutely gorgeous… No. Don't give in Ivanova. Be strong.

"So, how mad are you Love?" he asks softly as I stand in front of him with my arms crossed. I move the glare up a level and he winces. "Coffee?" He gestures hopefully to the sofa cushion next to him and I sit down. There's no point in wasting good coffee. I take a sip and close my eyes, letting the dark aroma wash over me.

"Remind me to send Michael a warning tomorrow." I order.

"Yes Susan."

Huh. He's learning to obey orders at last. Had to happen eventually. "I'm sorry I got us caught Marcus."

"It's okay. Please don't hit me if I tell you the truth and say it was worth it." He holds his hand palm up next to mine, silently asking if he's allowed to touch yet. I roll my eyes and take his hand in mine, as I sip from the mug he made me.

"Next time we throw anything in a fit of passion, we don't leave until we find it."

"Deal."

"Thanks for my coffee Marcus."

"Anytime Love. Hug?"

I can't stop the smile from reaching my lips and put my mug down carefully before turning back to him and kissing him softly. "Not a bad trade for a mug of coffee, one hug and kiss."

"My Dad always taught me to make a fair deal."

Ahhh, hell, why not. "And what would your Dad say about keeping quarters that you don't use?" I ask quietly. I look into his eyes, he's off balance.

"That would depend."

"On what?"

"On whether I had somewhere else to go." He replies softly, tracing figure eights on the back of my hand.

"Don't you?"

"Yes. But I don't think I could put up with Stephen's snoring the whole time. and what would I do when he has another night of-"

"Marcus." I stop him with a soft warning, recognising the start of another babble.

"Could you put up with me Love?"

I grin. "You do have your uses Ranger."

"Coffee maker. Hot water bottle. Masseuse."

"Punch bag" I throw in and he chuckles.

"To name a few. I'd love to. You know that."

"Good. Plan B was tying you up so you couldn't leave."

"Bugger. I knew I should have resisted."

I slap him on the chest for that wisecrack. "Marcus." This time the warning is ignored, as he draws me into a kiss. I feel his fingers searching for the zip on the back of my dress. "Mmm. You'll spoil your surprise if you keep going." He pulls back with a sigh.

"Can I please have my surprise now, please? Pretty please with coffee on top?"

"Well, you remember our first night together?"

"Forever."

"You remember what you said?" I pull away and stand up.

"That I'd love you until the end of time. That I wanted to-"

"The part that inspired tonight was when you mentioned a particular colour." I prompt him as I lower the zip.

"Colour? What do you…" I love the way his eyes glaze over like that as I step out of my dress. "Ohh Susan."

"You do like me in blue." I tease as he takes in the blue teddy that I just had to buy today in the Zocalo. And boy, the look on his face as he takes my hand and draws me towards my… our bed, makes it worth every credit.

The end – please review


End file.
